


Everything's The Rush

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A quickie in a side room of a concert venue leads to Taron getting a new favourite song.





	Everything's The Rush

It had been one of those days where all you could think about was sex. Even with a long day at work ahead you still found time for a quick fondle beneath the covers when your alarm went off, much to Taron’s delight. He’d tried to pull you back into bed for a more thorough session but you’d managed to resist, telling him you needed to save your energy for dancing later that night. Your favourite band were playing a sold out show, swerving the massive arenas for a change and opting for a more intimate setting in the theatre venue down the road.

You’d arrived nice and early, grabbing a drink at the bar before walking through to join the smaller crowd and watch the support act. He was a singer-songwriter performing an acoustic set and already seemed to have the younger girls at the barrier eating out the palm of his hand as he told little anecdotes between songs.

“He’s your type isn’t he?” Taron asked calmly, never taking his eyes of the stage.

“To a T. My younger self would have been clawing to get backstage or on the tour bus after the gig.”

“Your younger self! You’ll be following his Instagram before we’ve even made it home.”

“Quite possibly.” You laughed before hiding behind your drink. “Skinny men with guitars are my Achilles heel. Sorry.”

“And yet you somehow ended up with this…” He gestured down his body and gave you another chance to take in his outfit for the night: the tight fitting white t-shirt beneath his designer jacket and trousers that he’d finished off with a pair of pristine white trainers.

“I am in no way complaining, but there’s something about the dishevelled touring musician look that will always top the well-groomed actor for me.” Taron simply rolled his eyes.

“Now you tell me.”

“Hey, no sulking, just call it situational. You both have a place in my world and it’s the passion and talent that makes someone attractive anyway.”

“So because we’re at a gig tonight I drop to second, or probably third when the frontman comes out on stage!”

“Only for an hour or so.” You smirked. “Because at the end of the day neither of them will be fucking me later and I guarantee you’ll have my undivided attention then.”

“I might not want it at this rate.” Taron faked a strop and folded his arms.

“Oh ok, good to know… I’ll get thinking about how’s best to sneak onto the tour bus to get my fix instead.”

“You’re trouble tonight.”

“Someone’s got to keep a lid on your ego.” You pushed the limits with your teasing and ducked away from Taron as he reached out to push your shoulder.

“I knew I shouldn’t have got you a double!”

“Hey, I’m still relatively sober! Gigs just make me… flirty?”

“Annoyingly sexy.” You let him wrap his arm around your shoulders and pull you in against his side.

“We can go with that. Annoyinly sexy and still completely horny.”

“Come ‘ere.” As his lips met yours you decided to soften the teasing. He knew full well that you’d fancied the band’s frontman for a few years, and it would be difficult for him to see you failing to hide that throughout the gig.

The crowd around you had thickened by the end of the support act so you led Taron by the hand further towards the back corner of the venue where you could place your drinks down. It was darker and quieter, not overlooked by the balcony level above, and gave you the perfect opportunity to shower him in affection without being spotted by too many people. You slid your hands beneath his jacket and around his sides to his back, initially just resting your cheek to his shoulder and feeling totally content.

“I love it when you’re like this.” He mumbled down into the top of your hair as he held you back tightly. “I knew today would be good as soon as I woke up and felt your hands all over me.” As you pulled back to kiss Taron again you started to trace light circles against his back.

“You’ve been on my mind all day. You’re all I want.”

“Which is going some seeing how much you love this lot.” He nodded back to the stage as the crew checked over the amps.

“You know I love you more.” His tongue met yours this time, moving slowly and letting you savour his taste as his hands lowered down to your bum. “I want you to take control later, do exactly what you want to me.”

“Later?” He raised an eyebrow mischievously. “What about a quick one now?”

You opened your mouth to disagree but before you had chance Taron had grabbed your arm and made a beeline for the side door of the venue, pulling you along after him. The door led out to a small hallway which had stairs up to the balcony and down to the toilets in the basement but both were crowded with people. He didn’t hesitate as he led you by the hand down the narrow corridor before stopping outside another door and turning back to face you.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” He bit his lip as he pushed the door handle down and slid inside the dark side room, never letting go of your hand as he pulled you inside after him. It was pitch black once he’d closed the door again and you moved in closely against his body, feeling unsure about the rest of your surroundings.

“Don’t ask, I promise I’ll explain how and why later. But right now I fucking need you.” His hands grabbed at your arse and pressed you in tightly against his crotch before his head knocked gently against yours as you struggled to find each other’s lips in the darkness. There was a desperation to his kiss this time, a hunger and neediness that mirrored how you’d been feeling all day. You lapped him up as your hands ran down his chest and tugged open the top of his trousers. The erupting cheer of the crowd sounded out through the thin walls as the band made their way onto stage and it made you giggle as it was perfectly time with you taking hold of Taron’s erection and lifting it free of his boxers.

“You’d better make this quick because I am so fucking torn right now. We’re missing the start!”

“Shut up and turn around then!” Taron growled as he switched places with you and pinned you up against the door. You lifted your leg to his hip and pulled your underwear to the side beneath your skirt before helping to guide him into you in the darkness. The whole atmosphere had your senses heightened. The loud kick of the drums and deep vibrations from the bass filtered through the walls and blocked out the sound of your body rocking into the door as Taron thrust into you with force. He gripped tightly against your thigh as you rose up onto your toes, already feeling so turned on by the feel of him moving inside you and the filthiness of doing it right there and then. His scent seemed stronger than ever and was mixing with the traces of beer in his breath as he kept his face close to yours so he could hear your faint moans above the sound of the band.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He panted out as he circled his hips more slowly. A cooler rush of air hit you as Taron lifted your skirt so he could start to rub over your clit and pleasure you more quickly.

“Oh god, yes!” You moaned back just as the cheers from the crowd took over at the end of the first song. You wanted to get completely lost in Taron but your mind couldn’t let go of the gig that was happening just metres away. The familiar chords of the second song sounded out and you broke out into a wide smile. “I bloody love this song!”

“Come for me then, come to your favourite song and I’ll let you run back and catch the end of it.” He upped the pressure with his fingers and your attention rushed back to the intimacy between you.

“Harder. Faster. Just ruin me.” Taron didn’t need telling twice. He had your head thrown back against the door and mouth left open in no time at all. Your core burnt from the overwhelming feelings of pleasure that were ready to explode at any second. You knew it was coming, you needed him to keep the pace and not come apart first. “Fuck, fuck, come on.” You panted as you gripped tightly against Taron’s t-shirt. The thoughts of how badly you’d wanted sex flashed through you mind and how you’d had no idea that you’d be getting it right here and now and that was the final straw. Your hand moved to the back of Taron’s neck as you came, your hips stuttering against his and the feel of him losing it just moments later giving you such a high.

“We actually just did that.” Taron laughed and then placed a kiss to your cheek, holding your face next to his for a moment longer. “That’s definitely just become my favourite song too… I’m going to need a minute, but you go. I’ll find you back in there.”

“Sure?”

“Go.” He took his hand away from your face and stepped back so you could slip out of the door and back into the bright lights of the corridor. Nothing was going to stop the filthy smile on your face as you ran down to the gig and let the wall of noise hit you as you slipped back into the side of the crowd. People around you sang loudly, a few arms were raised in the air and you knew it was going to be a moment you wouldn’t forget for a very long time as two of your favourite highs started to combine into one.


End file.
